The Weapon
by coolyoawesome
Summary: What if, before the war, the people of Earth, created a weapon for when they returned to Earth? What they made it in the form of an ageless girl who, three generations later, was sent to Earth to see if it was habitable? (My first fanfic, more chapters will come soon; will change rating soon)
1. The Drop Ship

Lena POV

"Help! Please help!" Lincoln yelled as he ran towards the Drop Ship. His strong arms held me up with no problem, but his face looked beyond worried. As my eyes fluttered open and closed, I saw a boy with a gun pointed at Lincoln.

"Hold your fire!" Lincoln yelled. The boy kept his gun up.

"Lincoln," I muttered. "Put me down."

Lincoln looked at me, not wanting to let me go. I nodded, and he put me down. The boy was still staring at me and pointing his gun. I kept walking until the tip of his gun was in the middle of my chest.

"Put the gun down, Blake," I whispered. The boy put his gun down and stared at me in shock. My side gave out, and I groaned as I fell to the ground.

Lincoln rushed forward and looked up at Bellamy with pleading eyes. "Please, help her."

"Get Clarke," I groaned. "Clarke Griffin."

Bellamy looked at me. He stared at me for a second, but quickly looked away. "O! Help me get this one to the Drop Ship!"

A girl who looked a lot like Bellamy came racing towards us. When she saw us, she gasped. "Bell, why are letting Grounders into our camp?"

"Only the girl comes in," he replied.

"Where she goes, I go," Lincoln growled.

I put my hand on his arm. "I'll be fine, Lincoln."

He growled in Grounder about how I have a big head. Then, he glared at Bellamy. "You hurt her, you all die. She's more important to us than you know."

"Don't hurt her, got it," Bellamy mumbled. "Can you walk?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"Octavia! Get Clarke!" he yelled as he helped me limp to the Drop Ship.

"What now, Bellamy?" Clarke groaned as she walked out of the Drop Ship. The moment she saw me, she ran towards us. "What is a Grounder doing in our camp?"

"Wow," I coughed, "great hospitality."

"Clarke, she has a knife in her side. Let's get it out, and we can forget this happened," Bellamy stated.

I groaned again and fell. Bellamy and Clarke helped me up. I felt the eyes of the entire camp on me. One little girl's eyes were just glued on me.

"Wait," I whispered. I motioned the little girl towards me. At first, she seemed shy, but then Bellamy nodded to her and she came over to us.

"Charlotte, right?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I… I saw your parents get floated."

Charlotte looked astonished. "How, what?"

"Ignore her, Charlotte. She's in shock from the loss of blood, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Clarke explained, ushering her away.

Bellamy picked me up bride style and walked me to the Drop Ship. He placed me on a table and I groaned.

"You aren't exactly gentle, are you Bellamy?" I asked, coughing.

He looked me dead in the eye. "How do you know me? How do you know Clarke, and how the hell did you see Charlotte's parents die?"

I chuckled. "Once you get this knife out of me, I'll tell you."

Just then, Clarke walked in and went to sterilize her hands. "So, how did get a knife in you?"

"Training," I responded, wincing.

Clarke gripped the knife. "You may want to bite on something."

"Nah, I'm good," I replied, gripping the sides of the table.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. Clarke takes a deep breath. "Okay, one, two…"

"Jesus!" I yelped as she pulled the knife out of my side. I released my hand from where I'd been gripping the table. Where my hands had been, there was now a dent.

Bellamy and Clarke stared at me. "You're, uh, really strong," he sputtered.

"Thanks. Now, please, hot knife."

Clarke heated up a knife and put it against my side.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, totally. Could I have some water?" I asked Clarke.

"Sure, here." She handed me a bucket.

"Uh, Bellamy? Could you please leave and Clarke, could you turn around?" I asked, blushing.

"Uh, yeah sure," Clarke replied awkwardly. Bellamy left and Clarke quickly turned around.

As I took my shirt off, I started singing.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

"What is that?" Clarke asked, still turned around.

"Singing."

"No, that sounds like pre-war singing."

"Yeah, it is. My grandfather taught me." I then dumped the bucket of water on my head. "That felt really good," I said, slipping my shirt back on.

Clarke turned around and her mouth dropped. "You aren't a Grounder, are you?"

I laughed. "No. I was sent from the Ark five years ago."


	2. The Language

Bellamy POV:

That girl was crazy. First, she some how knew my name, Clarke's name, and then she said she saw Charlotte's parents die. That girl was crazy, loco, and…

"She's one of us!" Clarke yelled, running out of the drop ship.

"What?" I asked as she came running at me.

"That's how she knew so much about us. The Ark sent her five years ago."

"What?" I asked again. My eyes wandered to the Drop Ship. The girl walked out and I understood what Clarke was talking about. Without the dirt and mud on her face, she was okay looking. The girl actually looked a lot like Marcus Kane.

"Hey!" Clarke called to the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "You can call me L"

"As in Ella?" I asked.

She laughed. "No. As in the letter L."

"What? You don't want us to know your name?" I asked her, smirking.

"I have many names. The only one you need to know is L."

L looked at our food storage. "You don't have that much food."

"We don't know what's poison and what's not," Clarke replied.

"Do you need help getting food?" L asked.

"Well, I guess," Clarke shrugged.

"How many people do you have?" L asked me.

"98. We've lost four," I answered. Suddenly, I realized that this girl could just be fooling us. She could just report this information to the leaders of the Grounders.

"I can give you enough food for a year," L said. "I'll need a team of seven to carry it all. Lincoln and I, plus five of you."

"How do we know you aren't just going to have your people slaughter us?" I asked.

L walked over me and smiled. "You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

I liked this girl. She was quick and perceptive. "Okay. Who you want?" I asked.

"Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins, Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake, and you, Bellamy Blake."

"When do we leave?" Clarke asked.

L smiled. "How about now?"

Lena POV

Lincoln was waiting for us outside the camp's gate. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Lincoln. I'm fine. They helped me. Look, I'm okay," I replied.

"Where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"My ship."

Lincoln stared at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"We're getting them food."

That made Lincoln go nuts. "_Howcay ya gavo foodeste?_ _Anya wole kolesta!"_ What he said was, "How could you give them food? Anya will kill you!"

"_Anya woldest kolesta! Shka nedo mehe!"_ I replied, saying, "Anya won't kill me! She needs me!"

Lincoln growled at me, but he started on the path to my ship.

"What did he just say?" Wells asked.

"Nothing. It's not important," I replied.

I fooled everyone, but I could tell I didn't fool Bellamy.

"So, how much weight are we talking about here?" Finn asked.

"Lincoln can take one fourth, I can take one fourth, and the rest can be divided up by you," I answered.

"How far is this place?" Octavia asked.

"Do you want them to shoot you?" Lincoln yelled from the front of the group.

"Who?" Bellamy asked, taking out his gun.

I put my hand on his. "We won't need that." Bellamy seemed resistant, but he put his gun back.

Lincoln locked his eyes with mine. I nodded and ran over to the closest tree. "_Dona shitaco theta! Theta rarae wista uoso!"_ I said, "Don't shoot them! They are with us!"

Just then, I heard the sound of a horse about a mile away. My ears tuned into the sound. Lincoln's expression turned dark when he saw me focusing.

"You might want to hide," Lincoln called to the group.

"_Shka hera!_" I yelled. Suddenly, two Grounders jumped down from the tree I had been yelling at.

"Anya?" one of them asked.

"Yes," I replied.

A horse neighed and reared behind me. I spun around to see Anya with bow drawn, pointed at me.


	3. The Spark

Bellamy POV

The rest of the group and I were hiding in the bushes when we saw a Grounder woman appear on a horse. A real horse! The woman had her bow drawn and it was pointed at L.

I started to pull out my gun, but Octavia stopped me. "Look," she whispered.

L had put her hands up in surrender. "Anya, it's just me."

"Yes, now. There were others, correct?" the woman asked.

"Lincoln," L smirked.

This Anya character scowled. "No. I know you're helping the Sky People."

"That depends on your point of view. _Ika coulda gavo foodeste thetis potentis._"

I really wish that Grounders just spoke English. Earth would be much easier if they did.

"If that is what you're doing, carry on." With that, Anya's horse reared and they ran off into the woods. The two Grounders that had come down from the trees went back up, and I lead the group back into the clearing.

"That was stupid," Lincoln was telling L.

"You had a better plan, big brother?" L asked.

"Wait, if you're from the Ark, how is he your brother?" Wells asked.

L smirked. "Wells Jaha. From what your father tells me, you're supposed to be smart. You aren't that smart."

I chuckled quietly. This girl was good.

"Come on. You want to talk to daddy dearest?" L asked as she walked through the forest.

Lincoln pushed a branch out of the way, and I saw a ship the size of one of the Ark stations.

"It was an Ark station," L commented, almost reading my mind.

"Wait, I thought the thirteenth Ark station crashed," Finn, Mr. Goody-good, said.

"No. It was blocked off from all the rest of the stations so none of the people could get to it," L explained. She walked up to the door and put her hand on a sensor.

"Welcome, L Weapon," a mechanic voice said.

"Your last name is Weapon?" I asked.

L laughed. "No." She didn't explain any farther. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

When I entered the station, I was amazed. That place was huge! The rest of my group was amazed too. I looked over to my right. There was a map, hanging on the wall. In this whole place, there were four bedrooms, each labeled. One was pre-war, one was 12 stations, another was Ark, and the last was present. Over on the wall on the other side of the room was a huge computer. It stretched from one end of the wall to the other.

L pressed a button on the screen, and suddenly, a mechanic voice said, "Calling Thelonious Jaha."

That was impossible. I killed him to get on the Drop Ship to protect Octavia.

Wells went into panic mode, so Clarke tried to comfort him. Octavia came to stand next to me, and Finn was just standing there like an idiot. Idiot.

Soon, an image of Jaha appeared on the screen. "This better be important."

"Nice to see you too, Theo," L replied, laughed. Theo? Was this girl nuts? Talking to the Chancellor like they were best friends.

To my surprise, Jaha laughed. "Sorry. What'cha got?"

L smiled. "Five of the 100." She moved so that we could see the screen.

"That's wonderful, L. Wells, are you there?" he asked.

Wells came out from behind Clarke. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

"It's good to see you, my son."

There was an awkward silence, but L soon resolved that. "Clarke's here too."

"Wonderful! May I ask why they're here?"

"For food," I replied.

"Who is this?" Jaha asked.

I took a deep breath. If L told him, he would kill me. "This is Larry Dunn," she answered.

Octavia giggled. I elbowed her in the side.

"Dunn? Interesting name. Well, I'm afraid I must go to a council meeting. Is there anything to report, or would you like to wait until our appointment tonight?"

"Nothing urgent. I'll talk to you tonight, Theo," L smiled.

Jaha smiled back. "Okay. Good day."

Then, the screen went black. "Well, if you want to show them where the food is, Lincoln, please do," L said.

As L turned off the computer, I walked over to her. She was checking something on a small computer. The message flashing on the screen was "L Weapon, Charging Needed".

"Thank you," I told L.

She turned around. "No problem, Mr. Dunn."

"Why didn't you tell him my real name?"

"The way you breathed. It showed you held a secret," she replied, very matter-a-factly.

As she walked by, I put my hand on her shoulder. When I did, I felt a spark. Even now, I'm not sure if I really felt it, but when she put her hand over mine, I knew she felt it too. I did see that on her neck was small mark. It looked like some sort of place to put a plug into. Her hair quickly covered it.

"Uh, you go help the others, I'll be right back," she stuttered, walking out the door.

I watch her walk away, and as soon as she walked a few feet, she muttered something. I couldn't hear all of it, but I knew it was in Grounder.

"_Plasta donto litae lika homo_."

Lena POV:

"_Plasta donto litae lika homo_," I muttered. Translation, "Please don't let me like him." If I did, I would have to watch him grow old and die. I would stay the same, but he would age and die.

I turned back around and headed to the food storage room. When I got there, all the food that we were taking was packed up.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." I walked closer to him so that only he could hear me. "_Ika canto belivara ika toldrium Anya theto ika gavo theta potentis foodeste._" What I said was, "I can't believe I told Anya that I was giving them poison food."

"_Thetos whis ika toldrium ya it stodips,_" Lincoln replied. He said, "That's why I told you it was stupid."

"_Ya knita ika lyta?"_ I asked. "You know I lied right?" I had said.

"_Ya foulo may,_" he replied. He said, "You fooled me."

"Whatever," I said, and walked to the front of the group. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bellamy staring at my neck. I hoped that he hadn't see the mark. My eyes grazed my bracelets. They showed a message, "Needs Charging". That wasn't good.

"Lincoln!" I yelled. He sprinted up to me from talking with Octavia.

"What?" he asked. I showed him my wrist and his eyes got a little wider. "Okay."

"Listen up! I have to go back to the station to grab something. Lincoln will take my part of the food back with you!" I called to the group.

"Are you going to meet us at camp?" Clarke asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. You're going to need my help to survive."

"Alright. See you soon," Finn called, and started walking again.

I dropped my load, and started walking back to the station.

Bellamy POV

When L dropped her stuff and started walking away, I knew I had to follow her. She still hadn't given me an answer on why she knew so much about us, and I wanted to find out what that plug hole was.

I let myself trail behind the rest of the group, and when I was far enough behind them, I turned around and started to follow L. I stayed at a far enough distance so she couldn't hear me, but a close enough so I could see her.

When she got to the station, she put her hand up to the scanner. It said, "L Weapon needs charging." That's the same message that I'd seen on the small computer.

She walked in and I slowly dropped my load down. While I did, I heard a series of beeps, and then, "Charging dock ready." When I peaked my head around the door, she was just wearing a bra and underwear. I pulled my head out. What was she doing? I heard more beeps and finally, "Docking complete."

I walked in and saw L, standing with her arms out, eyes closed, and her hair flowing down around her. She was still in her bra and underwear. She was hot.

Of course, all the wires connected to her made her look much less attractive.


End file.
